


This House Will Be My Home

by protect_rosie



Series: forget me not [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_rosie/pseuds/protect_rosie
Summary: Andre’s never had someone kiss him when the clock strikes twelve on New Year’s.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shortinsomniacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortinsomniacs/gifts).



> for jasper!
> 
> when i first wrote [ubd](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7790743) i didnt think id be expanding on that bc i thought “who would want to read that?” but the response on ubd and [tpwp](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8956321) has been awesome, which really made me want to keep writing more of it
> 
> this is set before the two previously mentioned pieces
> 
> i was originally going to post this on nye but i felt like posting as soon as i finished it so it has arrived
> 
> thank u jasper for always encouraging me and saying that u like my writing! u are seriously so nice <3
> 
> title from _570_ by motionless in white

Andre’s never had someone kiss him when the clock strikes twelve on New Year’s. It’s ok, because he’s never really thought about it, never dwelled on it for more than a minute. It’s not something that he’s ever considered to be of utmost importance. 

What’s a simple kiss going to mean to him in the grand scheme that is life?

Nothing, really.

At least that’s what he thinks for most of his life, right until he meets Braden. The moment he sets eyes on him, there’s nothing he thinks about other than wrapping his arms around Braden’s neck and pulling him close. There’s nothing he thinks about other than running his hands down Braden’s arms, running them all over his body, kissing each inch of skin like his life depends on it. From the moment Andre meets Braden, there’s nothing he thinks of but being skin to skin with him.

So, sure, Andre’s never had someone kiss him the first second of the new year, but that doesn’t mean he’s never wanted anyone to. 

//

The house is split into groups: the Europeans are in charge of all the food and drinks, the Canadians are in charge of making sure the house is in order, and the Americans are in charge of helping the significant others with the children. It’s loud, and there’s a lot of yelling coming from everywhere, but Andre doesn’t think he’s seen a group of people look more happy and mellow. 

Left and right, everyone’s taking dance breaks, hugging their significant others close and twirling them around. 

Braden approaches him, and immediately, it sends chills down his body. 

“It’s time for a dance break,” he says, offering a hand for Andre. “Would you care to join me? Unless you have someone else coming over?”

“As if,” Andre laughs. 

“Someone who looks like you, I thought you’d have someone here by now.”

Andre blushes, his cheeks and neck blood-red. 

“Let’s dance, then.”

Braden sets a hand on Andre’s waist, making Andre’s skin tingle with excitement. It makes him feel warm from his head to his toes, and just a little dizzy. Braden smiles at him when the song starts, which makes his smile come all the more natural. They sway back and forth, left and right, laughing when Andre accidentally steps on Braden’s new shoes. 

“It’s tradition in my family,” he says. “To step on new shoes for good luck.”

“Oh really?” Braden asks, and Andre can’t stop focusing on the bobbing of his Adam’s apple. 

Andre can’t keep himself from saying, “Yeah, really. Maybe when we go to Sweden, you can ask my mom yourself.”

“I’ll make sure of that, Andre.”

//

Everyone starts trickling in back to the living room, to crowd around the tv to watch time tick down into the new year. Time tricks down like an open faucet left on overnight, like the first drops of rain in the storm, like the snowflakes falling on the grass outside. 

Before long, everyone’s countdown starts at ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. 

Braden rushes to Andre’s side.

Three. Two. One.

Everyone shouts  _ Happy new year!  _ before grabbing their significant other’s faces and kissing them, laughing and smiling into their mouth. 

Andre’s a bit jealous, but it doesn’t last long, because Braden’s grabbing his wrist and pulling him close, closer than they were a bit ago.

“You don’t mind do you?” Braden asks, and all Andre can do is nod. “Good.”

Their kiss lasts long after everyone else’s, which earns them plenty of loud banter, and a couple of  _ get it  _ calls from Ovi and Anastasiya. Nicky and Mojo - two of the four single Family members left - stare at them begrudgingly, albeit amused. 

“Thank you,” Braden says, and bows. “We’ll be here all night.”

“Get a room, then,” Nicky says, arms crossed. “There are plenty of them.”

//

Andre makes his way to the balcony in his room. He leans over it as he watches the fireworks illuminate the sky all over the city. The Family house isn’t all that close to any of the other homes in the neighborhood, but Andre’s still able to see some of them. The fireworks look so big in the night sky, he wonders how the fallout doesn’t have enough reach to burn the houses. 

“It’s because the fireworks are launched about a mile in the air,” Braden says, which, funny considering Andre didn’t say that out loud. “I mean, unless they’re the size of the sun, there’s no way they’re going to have enough reach to burn anything but themselves.”

“But they’re so huge,” Andre replies, pointing at the sky. “And, it doesn’t seem like they go up one mile to the sky.”

“Maybe not, but it seems that way sometimes.”

Andre shrugs.

Braden walks closer, standing shoulder to shoulder with Andre, almost. His gaze on him makes Andre feel heavy, unable to move closer, unable to move away. 

Things have been slowly escalating between them, the tension between them growing thicker, ever since Andre’s arrival. But not much has been said. Andre will sometimes look at Braden, and Braden will catch him at it, smiling a private smile, only meant for Andre’s eyes. Sometimes, while Andre’s giving the Family the low-down on a new recruit in another Family, he’ll feel Braden’s eyes on him, studying his head-to-toe movements. Sometimes, on the way to talks with another Family, Braden will sit next to Andre, arm thrown around Andre’s shoulders.

There’s no denying that there’s  _ something  _ there. 

Braden’s the first to break the silence. “You know,” he says, turning to look at Andre. “Here, it’s believed that the person you kiss when the clock hits twelve on New Year’s is the person you stay with the entire year.” 

Andre raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah, really. I mean, unless you don’t want to, and I’ve been reading this wrong all along, then I guess not.”

“You really want to be with someone like me?”

“Of course I do. I fell in love with the way you spoke before I fell in like with you. The more I got to know you, the more I felt like  _ yes, this is the guy I’ve been looking for.” _

Andre doesn’t give him a verbal answer, but instead grabs Braden’s hand and tangles their fingers together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ bckstrms on tumblr/twitter!
> 
> happy new year to all, i hope u have a wonderful time! 
> 
> ps: im not done w this series, so look forward to more works coming in 2017!!!


End file.
